


祭祀

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 四批
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: *调查记者包，祭品球瓦，神灵提，NC-17*大小表哥瓦球，虚假四批





	祭祀

水潭中央的石台上是两个人，提拜尔特确信自己没看错，而且好像还是两个孩子。他呼吸急促起来，这种地方，居然会有拿活人祭祀的仪式，被供奉的到底是什么，让这些教徒如此狂热，漠视生命？周围的人投来异样的目光，提拜尔特反应过来自己失了态，连忙低下头用教袍宽大的帽子掩住面孔，随着人群一起慢慢地沿着水潭周围绕行。空旷黑暗的山洞内回荡着教徒们低沉整齐的告词，加上石壁上将灭未灭的昏暗烛火，气氛诡异到了极点。

中间那个应该是祭司，他举起双手说了些什么，两旁的仆从上前，给那两个孩子灌下了红色的药水，之后那手持法杖的男人激动起来，打开双臂大声念着怪异的语言，然后教徒们也纷纷跪下，重复应和着。提拜尔特也慌忙跟着跪下，同时悄悄抬起头观察着祭台上那两个孩子，那药物好像起了作用，他们开始不舒服地扭动着，但无法有太大的动作，他看到他们的脚踝上各延伸出一条细细的链子，末端连接在台上。祭司发出了信号，教徒们开始站起来依次往外走。提拜尔特犹豫了一下，检查了藏着的摄像机正常工作后，跟着前面的人身后，慢慢移动到队伍末尾，经过一处昏暗的通道时他悄悄藏在石壁后面，静静等着教徒们走出山洞。

等教众们都离开山洞，他才从藏身之处走出来。那些人好像是用长梯搭建的道路，才能通到水潭中央的石台上，可现在材具都被收走，水面上空空如也。正当他站在岸边犹豫着要不要跳进水里时，突然感到有什么挨上他的脚腕，还未及反应过来，就被猛地扯进了水里。完了，这下机子废了。提拜尔特慌乱地挣扎着，面上抚过什么轻柔的东西，让他无法控制地减小了动作的幅度。一个声音在他耳边说：“别紧张，弟弟。”随着这声音的落下，他渐渐感到一阵酥麻涌向四肢，大脑也陷入一种迷迷糊糊地状态。

提拜尔特升出水面，落到石台上，他迷惑不已：怎么做到的？石台上的人也惊异地看着他，他抬起头，得以仔细打量这两个孩子。长相一样，看来是双胞胎。他们有多大？十三？十四？最多十五，不会再大了。身上都挂着许多金饰，耳坠，项链，臂环，手链脚链，统统带着蛇形装饰。除了这些就只有一层近乎透明的薄纱，只有诱惑意味而毫无蔽体作用。两个孩子对视了一眼，犹豫了一下，慢慢地跪趴着爬过来，俯身亲吻他的脚背。温热的触感落在不知什么时候赤裸的脚上，提拜尔特惊得几乎要跳起来。他们抬起头来小心地打量着他，不得不说这两个孩子真的很漂亮，蓬松的长卷发披在肩头，五官精致，橄榄绿的眼睛里闪着泪光，面色潮红，嘴巴张开了喘着气。提拜尔特目光落在他们微微颤抖着扭动的身体上，疑心那祭司给他们下了什么药。像是得到了什么指示似的，两个人都掀起纱衣除下，将身体展示在他面前。操，他在心里大叫，我没让你们脱衣服啊！

耳边似乎传来一声轻笑，但还来不及思索，眼前的事物就勾住了他的目光。少年的皮肤白皙紧致，令他想到婴儿，毛细血管充血使其染上一层淡红色，胸前的乳晕是淡褐色的，他不知道乳头是什么颜色，因为它们被挡住了，金色的夹子紧咬着那里的皮肤，垂下来两条细链，在两腿间汇合，一个圆环扣在阴茎根部——粉红的、勃起的、流着液体的阴茎，正被主人用腿夹住难耐地磨蹭。提拜尔特有些眩晕，他现在知道这两个孩子被灌的是什么药了，要是他们是祭品......这献祭的是什么淫魔色神啊？

性交是一项神圣的仪式，亲爱的弟弟，不必对此鄙夷轻视。那个声音又来了，提拜尔特努力搞清楚目前的状况，那是什么，幻觉？幽灵？他是被附身了吗？他听见自己问：“你们两个，谁是哥哥？谁是弟弟？”两个孩子你看看我，我看看你，然后其中一个抬起头鼓起勇气说：“我......我是哥哥，瓦尔是我弟弟......”他应该是笑了笑，转向另一个男孩：“很好，瓦尔，现在去操你哥哥。”

听见这话，他们犹豫了一下，开始凑近彼此。小些的那个先动作起来，咬上了他哥哥的嘴唇，大些的那个开始还有些生涩，但很快沉迷于和对方交换唾液的游戏里了。“帮他拿掉身上的东西，那些让你们不舒服的东西。”好吧，他可真喜欢发号施令。两个男孩开始为对方卸下身上的禁锢物，胸前的夹子被拿掉了，阴茎上的圆环，因为弟弟不小心的动作而使得哥哥叫起来。“看看，你把你哥哥弄疼啦，亲亲他吧，亲亲被你弄疼的地方。”男孩们的眼神变得迷离，被命令的那个依言俯下身，去亲吻他哥哥的阴茎。开始是轻轻地触碰和舔舐，渐渐变成了吮吸和吞吐。“用你的嘴唇把牙齿包住，别刮到你哥哥，那可是很疼的......用手把你含不住的地方包住，轻轻地，对，就是那样......”提拜尔特难受得慌，真不敢相信他在教一个男孩给另一个口交。

男孩应该是从没经受过这个，脸越来越红，喘息得越来越厉害，就在他快要高潮时，提拜尔特制止了弟弟的动作，哥哥立刻不满地哼叫起来。“孩子，别担心，待会儿你会比现在要快乐多了，”他抚了抚男孩的头，轻轻地推着他躺下，然后拉过另一个男孩的手，来到他哥哥的股间，“用你的手指帮他，先舔湿了，放进去一根，再慢慢增加，一直到你觉得合适的时候。”于是大些的那个后穴里多了几根手指，进出搅动着，不知按到了那里，刚才因为异物感直皱眉头的男孩突然身体猛地一颤，呻吟出声。他找对地方了。接着那孩子遭受了连续快速的前列腺按压，爽得双腿踢蹬，尖叫不止，然后仰起脖颈，射了出来。小弟弟担心地握住他肩膀摇晃：“茂丘西奥？茂丘西奥？”还沉浸在高潮余韵的的人没有反应。男孩抬起头，畏缩地飞快扫了提拜尔特一眼，接着分开他哥哥的双腿，对着那还没完全合上的小口，把自己的阴茎慢慢挤了进去。

提拜尔特眼睛发直，难以自持地咽了口口水，眼前的两个孩子已经完全沉浸在了性爱之中，正动作着的那个脸上的表情迷蒙又狂热，无法自已似的撞击越来越快，把他哥哥操得哼叫不止。提拜尔特突然感到身体的什么地方动了起来，同时一条上尖下粗的柔软长物缠上两个男孩紧密贴合的身体，尖端来到他们相接的唇舌间，立刻得到了乖顺的吮吸舔弄，沾满了唾液。他顺着那带着金红两色鳞片的事物看去，目光一直移动到自己腰间，他惊恐地发现，自己的下半身变成了一条蛇尾。提拜尔特快要晕倒了。

他的尾巴可没给他缓冲时间，它顺着男孩的腰背滑下，来到臀间，灵巧地摇摆刺戳着挤进尚未被开发的后穴里，找到前列腺的位置，狠狠顶了下去。男孩发出尖叫，动作大乱，没几下就射了出来，被抽掉骨头似的软在另一个身上轻轻抽泣，哥哥凑过来，安慰地舔掉弟弟脸上的泪水。尾巴尖抽了出来，停了一会儿，待双胞胎缓过来，卷上他们的身体，朝提拜尔特的方向轻轻拉扯：“孩子们，过来，到这儿来。”他们朝他看过来，神情变得惊讶而畏惧。提拜尔特顺着他们的目光，看到在他腰部以下一段的尾巴上，从鳞片之间的缝隙里，冒出了粗大可怖还带着细小倒刺的深色阴茎，而且有两根。他整个人要碎了。

两个孩子脚腕上的链子松开了，他们朝他爬过来。提拜尔特无比慌乱，草莓、雪花、冬天的太阳、摄影机丢失的镜帽、流浪狗、小女孩手里的波板糖、报社垃圾篓里的废纸、薄荷口香糖等等意象涌入他的脑海，与此同时他抽空想道：完了，我要犯罪了，我要强奸这两个才十几岁的孩子了，可我不是自愿的，我要说一个蛇神控制了我还让我长出了两根阴茎警察会相信吗，我的摄影机泡了水没有证据，操......一串低沉的笑声在他耳边响起：“放松，亲爱的，没有谁要强奸谁，我们在带给他们快乐。”

他们爬上他粗大的蛇尾，双胞胎选择了面对面的姿势，他们的双腿交叠着，互相扶着对方的胳膊，小心地对着献身之物坐下去。进去的过程太过艰难，其中一个忍不住哭了出来，另一个展臂拥抱他，给予鼓励的亲吻。最终他们坐到了底，长长舒了一口气，男孩们欢欣地拥抱彼此。提拜尔特感到自己被包裹在潮湿紧致的环境中，那感觉让他头皮发麻，他希望他们能动一动，给他的阴茎一点刺激——那感觉真就像是他自己的阴茎。他的尾巴动了，虽然那实在不是出自他本意，男孩们被抛起落下，对前列腺的刺激使得他们尖叫起来。之后这两个小东西开始自己扭动着起伏起来，晃动摇摆着，在他的阴茎上操着自己。顶端的倒刺刮擦着内壁，隔着肠壁给前列腺以打击，让他们浑身过电一样哆嗦着。男孩们在他身上足足射了三次，到最后都哭得东倒西歪，提拜尔特自己也头昏眼花，可那条尾巴还在卷着两个孩子的身体上上下下摇动抽插。到他终于射出来时，他觉得自己快要死掉了。温热的液体冲刷着狭窄的甬道，量多得吓人，他们软倒在他身上，提拜尔特也倒了下去。无法拒绝的倦意朝他袭来，模糊间有一双手抚上他的身体，触感绝对是成年男性的手，他觉得自己应该努力挣脱，可实在不想动。那双手抚慰着他的阴茎，这回是只有一根的人类的阴茎，不一会就让他释放了出来。提拜尔特被暖洋洋的困意包裹，沉没下去。

等他醒来时，已经是好好地躺在旅店的床上，衣服整整齐齐，上面也没有套着怪模样的袍子。一切是他疑心这是不是一场梦。小巧的微型摄影机躺在床头桌上，开不了机，里面还沾着水——已经泡坏了。回去要被老板骂死了，提拜尔特在一堆意象里抽空想道。

**Author's Note:**

> 我发现我真的很喜欢underage啊


End file.
